You Don't Belong Here
by Dimples73
Summary: Ali and Josh Andrews dont belong on the Ducks will they belong or will they go where they do belong?
1. Goodbye twin hello trouble

Goodbye twin hello trouble.

"Hey you missed practice."

"What practice you don't have a coach"

"Oh rub that in some more"

"Sorry"

"No you aren't. You're a rich snob"

Ali dropped her book

"Look here Conway, You have no clue what I am going through "

"Please you had it so easy"

"Charlie I lost my friends and family. I had to come live here with Josh. I never had a choice. I had been friends with most of them since I was a toddler. We don't even know where our sister and brothers are."

"We do have a new coach. He is a real Jerk" Charlie said changing the subject.

"What else is new?"

"Are you still going to give my mom a hard time?"

"Could I be alone?"

"This is my apartment. Cake eater" Charlie said" Oh yea Micah is a looser we all hate him. He is friends with Goldberg and Guy. Where is your no good brother?"

"Right here momma's boy "Josh said walking in and sitting on my bed.

"You don't belong here." Charlie told them leaving.

"That's for sure." Josh and Ali said in unison.

Ali shook her head and went back to reading her book. She put it down as Josh picked up a picture of their family. Ali stood between her brothers Josh and Zack, her sister Lexi was standing beside Rick in the back was her brother Kevin and other sister Lani they were all smiling.

Tom and Kate were sitting down in front of all of them also smiling. Ali smiled she missed them so much she put the picture down and picked up another one

She looked at the picture of her and her friends they were all in the Sutherlands pool. Adam Banks , Noah Sutherland, Piper Sutherland, Micah Vega Zack, Josh ,and Afton Jean(AJ) Heart. Chris and Hannah McGill, Jason Wise and Joel Larson

Zack was pretending to throw Ali in , Adam was pretending to throw AJ in, Noah was pretending to throw Piper in Micah was pretending to throw Josh in. Chris McGill was pretending to throw Hannah in, Joel was pretending to throw in Jason , Ethan, Rick , Lexi , Scott Holland his Twin brother Brandon and Twin sister Shawni, Cole Sutherland, Luke Banks, Jed Matthews, Emily Kirby, Craig Labine, and Leland Kabine were in the background pretending to throw the hole works in.

Ali laughed they had all actually slipped and all landed in the pool in a big mess they ended up laughing,

Ali smiled and put it down. She went to her desk she got out her journal and wrote out the team

Peter Mark-short bad boy image, don't like me

Dave Karp- Cubby acts tough, nice. May not be cut out to be a hockey player. Does not have potential

Lester Averman-Team joker announces play by play, can be annoying

Connie Monreau - Sweet, Good skater my best friend, tough, Belts Averman when he is annoying

Guy Germaine -Cute friend good skater likes Connie. Doesn't get the recognition he deserves,

Goldberg: Funny, Dorky hates being a goalie. Although he does fit into the net

Jesse Hall-Good skater likes to pick fights. Calls me cake eater. I don't like that

Terry Jesse's brother quiet shy does what Jesse says

Charlie Conway- Spaz not a very good skater but nice. My new foster brother can be hotty

Eddy Copper- Jerk , Mean and Nasty. Yucky . He is a real spaz too. -I seriously think he could use abath his brown hair looks real nasty-hates ritch kids. Charlie's best friend

Kyle Quinn not a very good skater -Charlie's best friend. Don't like rich kids. Don't like me. Very bad on his edges. Should really stick to not playing.

Micah Vega - Alright My best friend, So sweet and quiet. I can't believe he is on D5 he must have really moved to the district. At least I have three friends on the team

Ali POV

I have my twin josh wouldn't trade him yeah I'm glued to him.

I turned to see Josh sitting beside me.

''Were glued" he replied

I laughed he was always making me laugh.

I closed my journal and got out my homework.

"I decided not to do mine."

I threw my homework on the dresser it fell behind, "opps" we said in unison as he pulled out the dresser reveling his notebook. We laughed

"Josh could you and Ali come out here please." Casey called we went out to see our social worker.

"Josh, go pack your bags," Casey told him

"Okay come on Ali," Josh said

"No only Josh is going," Casey replied

"WHAT! "We said in unison

We started protesting Josh and I went into the room we were staying in I tried to be brave and not cry. I could tell josh was being brave as well.

I hugged him telling him I would see him soon. He agreed he told me if we had to runaway to be together we would.

Josh and I went out we hugged again and said good-bye. "June please take me please."

"Or let me stay. Please I will behave." Josh said

"Josh lets go." June said

We hugged one more time. I stood at the door I ran down the hall and outside I watched as my best friend my brother got into the car it drove away. I was so mad I walked back to the door and back inside I slammed the door.

I turned to Casey I frostily replied, "I hate you. You will pay!" with those words I went into the room, I was currently staying in.

The next day I took a while to get out of bed. The alarm went off at six I didn't get up until eight. Casey kept screaming she had to go to work I took my time. I told she would pay now she was. I got out of the bathroom about eight thirty. I glared at Casey, Charlie, and left. I went to the pond in Edina to play hockey I didn't feel like going to school. I stayed there for a while then went to the library. I stayed there until nine. I didn't want to play on D5-AKA Losers. I went home Casey was frantic the police were there I could ruin her at this moment. However, I didn't I just went to my room and closed the door.

She came in and demanded answers. I just smirked she told me I was grounded. That did it I stood in front of her, "you can't ground me and if you ever call the police I will tell them you kidnapped me and I want to go home. Believe me you don't want to cross me. Do me a favor and leave me alone."

Casey left.

I stopped by a few of the D5 practices yeah as if I was going to play on the loser team. I stopped by for a game it was their first one. Their coach had made them cheat how pathetic what a loser. He turned to look at me I swallowed and ran out of the rink I ran to Hans and Jan's sport shop I had to talk to him. I had to gather my thoughts.


	2. talk with Hans Runaway

Talk with Hans

Ali ran as fast as she could to Hans sport shop. She loved hockey and running. She opened the door and closed it.

"Hi Ali" Hans replied he often knew who it was how they entered or walked in

"Hi Hans" Ali said walking in and hopping on the counter

"Is this sharp enough? "Hans asked running his finger along the blade" ow"

"Hans did you cut yourself?"

"No you always all for that"

"I know you get me every time"

Hans laughed

Ali smiled at him

"Are you alright?"

"No, Casey had Josh taken away and I don't know where he is and I'm being a brat. I hate it but I want to go home."

"Ali, Josh is safe. He is at the Sutherland's. Caleb came in with him. Josh wanted me to tell you he is okay and everyone sends their love to you."

"Hans this is the first time we have been apart the last time was when we were three when the lady at the foster home wouldn't let us be near each other. I feel like a piece of me is missing."

"Ali, the Riley's would never hate you they love you Josh, Rick, Zack and Sarah were in here the other day they miss you. I know what happened it wasn't your fault. Everyone still loves you"

Ali nodded

"I miss them so much"

"I know Ali, you are a good player slow it down a bit let loose have fun"

"Hans I can't not with a team of losers their coach doesn't care. He taught them to cheat. I'm not playing hockey."

"Ali you have a lot of hockey smarts you really love to play, I know you can"

"How can I do that I don't know anything about teaching"

"Ali helping out your friends won't be that way just teach them what you know"

"do you know what the new coach wants he wants us to cheat he taught the team how to take dives, I mouthed him off I got to laps .Hans this guy is worse than the last"

"He can't be that bad he can change"

Ali nodded and smiled at Hans

"Give him a chance he will turn around."

Ali sniffled "yeah everything takes a chance, or everything needs time right?"

"You got is your new Coach?"

"Gordon Bombay"

" I'll bet you he comes by here I will talk some scene into him"Ali laughed everyone always ended up coming to him

"Thanks Hans I have a game tonight see you"

"Here Ali have these skates they are better than your old ones, good luck and don't worry about things"

"Thanks Hans" Ali said hugging him

"Good bye Hans"

"Goodbye Ali"

Ali ran to the outdoor rink she wasn't going to Casey's.

She sat there on a bench. She watched as a guy sat down and laced his skates. He looked up and saw her she took off running.

"Hey kid." Gordon called as he watched her run. He shrugged his shoulders. He started to skate.

Over the next few days Ali checked in with Hans she ate some meals with him he never asked questions. She had her hockey bag with him.

Ali decided to try living with Casey and Charlie again. She headed to the Conway home

She walked in

"Ali you back." Casey said hugging her

"Don't hug me," Ali said pushing her off

"Where have you been?" Casey asked

"None of your business." Ali said looking at Gordon; he was the guy she saw at the outdoor rink.

"Alisha, You tell me now!" Casey replied

"Don't you dare call me that or I will call the police right now and tell them you kidnapped me and are in cahoots with my kidnappers."

"Alisha don't you start with me."

"I was going to give you a second chance. As of right his moment you will not have another chance You are a money grabber you just want to use me so you can get money. I told you that you would pay. Pay you are you can't do anything a parent does you are not my mom but a money hog. So shut your yap and go be with your boyfriend."

Charlie was shocked with what he heard he jumped up, He got in front of Ali he spoke to her, "don't you dare do that!" Charlie responded

Ali looked at Casey that did it. She turned around she packed her bags she got her hockey bag and walked out she turned around, "Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. I told you one screw up. And I would be gone. Now it's on your head you can tell the Riley's that you were the cause for me to leave."

"Ali don't "Gordon told her

"I have to I can't stay here any longer."

"You can come home with me."

"No Casey made up her mind. I told her if she questioned my whereabouts, I would take off and this is it.

Ali left the apartment she ran to Hans's store she left a note it read, I'm gone. I will try to be safe. Tell my mom and dad I love them. Tell my brothers they are the best and I love them so much. Tell Sarah she is the best and I love her so much. I Love all of you except Casey and Charlie Conway. Love Ali.

Ali took off running into the night.


End file.
